Our time is now
by shiss
Summary: A full scale Disney/Nickelodeon crossover with Carly taking center stage. Will the biggest national threat in American history be far too much for an older Carly and the rest of these kid sitcoms rosters
1. IGet screwed over

**Well i've been writing this for a while now on Google Docs but i needed to spread it to a wider audience than my Tumblr (follow me at itzshiss)**

Chapter 1: IGet screwed over  
Carly sat on the couch watching a Hannah Montana concert live somewhere in upper Washington near her home in Seattle. Spencer was sitting at the counter playing with their blender and what ever food they had in the house.  
Carly gave him a stern look "you're gonna waste everything we bought at the store!".  
"But look at it, it's delightful!" Spencer exclaimed with a dorky grin "oh look what you've been watching kiddo, you always loved Hannah Montana".  
"Hush it, sock boy, I wasn't really watching it, I'm playing on my phone!".  
"My socks are beautiful and you wish you had some!, how old's Hannah now?, she seems like she's at the end of her rope".  
"Maybe a little she.." Carly looked again to see there was turmoil onstage and Hannah standing confused in the middle, a masked man appeared on the stage. He grabbed Hannah and pulled out a gun, a scream was heard behind the camera and the masked man shot and the siblings heard the sound of a body falling "now that I have a captive audience," the man said through a mechanically disguised voice "I would like to introduce myself. I am a simple agent of anarchy, I've come here with my brothers to do what we please, this is only the beginning, maybe more will step up to the plate, no matter this country is now a war zone of the greatest proportion."  
Spencer's usual smile faded "Shit, Carly we have to leave".  
Carly could barely keep from crying, She watched as the man took the knife and took off Hannah's hair to reveal a wig "we will destroy everything you worship starting with this teen idol" he began to scalp her as Hannah screamed, he said "President Martinez, we're coming for you soon enough" that was all Carly could stomach before she turned the tv off. She turned to Spencer who had a small bag of things.  
"We're leaving right now" he stated very seriously, almost immediately a soldier that looked identical to the man on tv bust through the kitchen door.  
"Both of you don't move!" the man shouted pointing a large gun.  
"Yes of course, would you like a smoothie?!" Spencer knocked the gun out of his hand and forced the man's arm into the blender, blood spurted everywhere including on his sister and he threw Carly the bag, she caught and shoved it into her pocket "run!" Spencer followed behind until the man tackled him to the ground, Carly turned around and screamed.  
Freddie opened the door "hey Carly you wanna review the next episoOHHHH" Freddie screamed, Carly felt a needle in her arm and felt dizzy and fell into Freddie's arms, Freddie looked up to the barrel of a gun.  
"Fredward what was that?" A shot sounded off and Freddie's mom had a hole in her head.  
"Freddie, car, go!" Spencer screamed under the man. Freddie ran carrying Carly with all his strength nearly missing the next shot and heard more men come in, he lugged Carly down several flights of stairs until they made it to the lobby, Lubert was screaming but Freddie ignored him and kept going he made it to the parking lot panting, he used the rest of his strength to put Carly in the back of the mid sized van, and sat there hiding, he had no idea what to do now, he didn't even have the keys and worst of all it was stick shift, what was he supposed to do with a van he didn't know how to drive!  
T-Bo was running around outside screaming, Freddie signed hoping he wouldn't regret this "T-Bo" he called opening the door.  
T-Bo jumped in "thanks for saving my ass little man" his doughnut skewer was covered in blood "we need to get moving have you seen it out there?".  
"I would but I don't have the keys".  
"Now you do, get us out of here" said Carly weakly as she put the keys in T-Bo's hand and he jumped to the front see, Freddy in copilot, Carly buckled in the middle of the back.  
T-Bo took the pedal and floored it out of there, they heard an explosion, Carly turned around and saw the entire apartment fall to the ground, Carly couldn't help but think Spencer caused that, she smiled hoping he'd made it out, she pulled out her phone to give him a call, she heard only static and saw a cell tower had almost crushed the car.  
"Oh fuck, these guys have Seattle blocked off, no ones getting out" he regained his confidence, "except for us!" He sped up an incline and turned breaking the side of the bridge jumping over the armored cars Freddie turned to see all the highway below of cars spanning a mile.  
"Are they following us" T-Bo dare not turn around.  
"No it'd be pointless we're still faster" said Freddie.  
"Has anyone seen Sam?" Asked Carly.  
"Of all people that little blonde can take care of herself, she's fine" said T-Bo.  
"Where are we going?" Freddie was going through his satchel.  
"We're going south now and I'd rather not turn around to change direction so south" said T-Bo, he looked at Carly through his mirror "you should both get some sleep we've got a few hours to kill".  
"T-Bo I can't thank you enough".  
"Hey it's not like this is my car lil' Shay" T-Bo grinned.


	2. Something magic afoot

Chapter 2: Something magic afoot  
Justin Russo was walking home with some groceries, his mom had insisted that he get them despite having just returned from teaching at wiztech, "mother the deed is done" he put the groceries on the counter, he looked at the couch and saw his family, they were made of ice and each partially melted, "mom, dad, Alex, Max!" He touched their shoulders, the melting revealed them to be completely made of ice, they must have been frozen just after he left.  
Justin rushed to the lair and was met with smack to the face, he fell over and looked up to Ronald Longcape jr. "We can't have you doing that Russo" Ronald picked up his wand, snapped it and used the pieces to destroy the portal's power source before stepping through it himself. The portal disappeared behind him. Justin stumbled to his feet, he got his dad's suitcase that held more than it should, he stuffed the magic carpet, some potions and other things, he was going to the Tipton hotel, he knew another family of wizards that could help if they were there. Normally Justin would use the carpet but Boston was far too populated to begin with, but he was sure that the sky was being watched now with this dark magic.  
He went down to the sandwich shop, Harper was wearing something horrid as usual and had Zeke at her side. "Hi Justin, have you seen Alex?" Asked Harper.  
Justin's heart died a little as he began to speak in a low voice, "Alex is dead..." He looked them both straight in the eyes  
"Justin..I swear if this is some kind of joke" Harper whispered loudly, Zeke stood there trying to find a spot to start speaking.  
Justin raised his voice slightly "I assure you that I'm not joking Harper Finkle, my whole family is dead, and I have no communication with the wizard world and I need to find some way to assist them before it gets beyond the point of redemption!" He leaned against a beam and caught his breath.  
Zeke stepped forward "we'll help you Justin, you have my word"  
"Mine too!" Said Harper  
Justin regained some of his courage, "alright we can get whatever you guys need and be in Boston by tomorrow"  
"How u gonna do that?" Zeke was thinking of the coolest possible magic he'd ever seen a wizard do in a movie.  
Justin snapped and the world froze and it was only the 3 of them, "I couldn't possibly take my friends all the way to Boston on something other than a magic carpet" Justin smiled despite himself.


	3. Terror in the house

**Hey its been a while, as you can see this is a large crossover, and i'm sorry for putting this in the icarly section, there's more on the way**

Chapter 3: Terror in the house  
President Richard Martinez watched from his comfy couch as Hannah Montana was defaced by these masked men. Roxy had guarded him once, he knew she must be dead if they got to Hannah. The voice still rang in his head "President Martinez I'm coming for you" Martinez was barely qualified for this job, he wasn't the best of presidents but he did what he could, what could these people want?  
"Samantha!" He called  
His assistant ran "sir are you alright?"  
"Have you seen the tv?"  
"What?"  
"Hannah Montana was murdered live in concert!"  
"Was this on the news?..."  
The president stopped, realizing he had been watching the Hannah Montana concert, he rewinded the event and showed her.  
Samantha gripped him tightly, the two had been having an affair but only Sophie knew about it, her mother had become so distant in her First Lady position though her father had always been there for her even though she was a teenager now. "We need a bunker meeting now" they agreed  
The two meet in the bunker along with Victor and Cory Baxter, Newt Livingston, his father, Meena, the Sticklers and other key members of the cabinet.  
"Now everyone, a terrorist force has taken control of parts of America, mostly in the west coast and has threatened" Martinez stared off into space "the President of the United States, and I ask of you all as my cabinet to suggest some ideas to me"  
"I know, why don't we watch a little tv in the hizzay" said Cory switching on the bunkers television  
What came next put them all in shock, on all stations played a rather small apartment in what looked like the Tipton hotel. It was recorded on a small beat up camera. The First Lady, Bahavian ambassador Paroom, Meena's father and another gentlemen. "Who's that other guy?" Asked Cory,  
"That's the Vice President" said Samantha  
"I thought that was an intern, I usually told him to get me coffee" Martinez was met with a glare from Samantha.  
A mechanical voice was behind the camera, different but the same. "There was no way to prevent what you see now, we only wish for you all to know what our ranks can pull off when we set our minds to it, America is a play ground now and all of you are rides, join us or die." A gun emerged from behind the camera and a second man with a grenade shoved it down the First Ladies throat, she was in the middle of the 3 all sitting tied to chairs. The gun pointed at the Vice President, only to reveal there were no bullets to begin with, he threw it to the side, a door opened and a male called for them to stop, wrestling the camera man to the ground, a girl shouting Justin was heard. The fight rolled in front of the camera and the masked man was seen along with a dark haired teen who reminded Cory of one of his friends back in San Francisco. The second man shot off screen twice and then shot the other guy three times before he stopped moving finally, he was dragged out of site and a door closed elsewhere.  
The two men looked at the camera "perhaps you're wondering why the grenade hasn't gone off yet?, it's very special you see stepping behind the First Lady, there are spikes that retracted into her throat, not fatal though it's actually protecting her, those stomach acid wear down fast" he pulled out a knife and slit the Vice President's throat "we'll see if that phases her, make sure not to throw up ma'am" as he leaned the man over and blood went into her mouth "well be leaving now, not before we give the Bahavian ambassador a little something" Meena could be heard screaming in the bunker as a knife was thrown and stuck into her father's stomach. "We bid farewell to you all, those who wish to join our ranks watch the excruciating gore, this transmission will be left on one channel" burning masks were thrown as the regular programming popped up.  
"Find the channel!" Yelled Martinez, Meena was crying, Cory was clicking as fast as he could. He finally reached a channel, there was an explosion and interference. Everyone was in defeat.  
The president finally said something while staring at the table "oh god" he ran out of the room followed by the gang and Stickler. Cory looked behind him to see no one else left or even got up before the door shut. Cory ran back to try opening the door but it was sealed, he watched as fire filled the room and pulled with all his strength before falling down. The senators screamed as they were burned to a crisp.

"Call in a team to open the door!" Shouted Martinez  
Samantha was horrified, Martinez turned to see the way back up from the basement was caved in, "we're on our own now sir"


	4. Rescue on deck

Chapter 4: Rescue on deck  
Cody's pager went off for the first time in years. At first he was confused but then he remembered he'd set this up before he'd left in case the Tipton ever went into code red, as a child he'd had some odd ambition to do it but now he was older. The SS Tipton had half finished its final tour of the sea before being shut down, Bailey was already studying at Yale back at home but Cody was more nostalgic, the Tipton name had been a part of his life for so long. Now was his chance, he'd been following this U.S. take over from something called but when they mess with the Tipton hotel cody knew it was time to help. "Zack!"  
Zack popped his head in the door."I didn't take your nice shoes this time" he clearly had  
"It's not about that, but I'll need them very shortly" Cody held up the pager.  
Zack's eyes widened "oh fuck no, have you seen America right now, it's gone to shit"  
"Zack we set this up to make a difference"  
"You did that, I watched" Zack started making a movement to leave.  
"Zack you know we can do something about this, if you stay you'll feel like a coward inside, they killed Hannah Montana..."  
"You're right, a woman like that didn't deserve a fate that bad, and uh...it's the right thing to do"  
"Ok we're in agreement Moseby should know about this"  
Marian Moseby was pacing the deck making sure things were going fine for all the passengers.  
"Moseby, we need something you'd like to know" said Zack.  
"Are you confessing to something for once?"  
"If only it was that simple," Cody showed him the pager "the hotel's in code red, and Zack took my shoes if you really must accuse us."  
"Hey!"  
Moseby bore a look of despair "well I don't think anyone else of the ship will be all that helpful, I'll have them land the ship somewhere in Europe, I'll see both of you in the lower deck" Moseby took out a walkie-talkie  
On the way down they ran into Woody "hey guys where you going?"  
"America's in trouble" the twins said in unison and were very surprised after.  
"Let my help guys,"  
"You can help us Woody, you can take care of everyone on this ship, it's what we need right now" answered Cody.  
Woody nodded reassured and ran off. The boys descended to the bottom of the ship, Moseby was already there waiting "boys, I imagine you probably know what this is" it was a submarine painted Tipton green "this should get us to Boston in two days" he opened the hatch for them to enter.  
"Why do we have this Moseby?" Asked Zack  
"Back in the day Mr Tipton made weapons like his father before him, as you may know from history London's grandfather was a part of the Manhattan project. Her father produced these until he met London's mother in China in her village. I joined Mr Tipton's guard while he was still militaristic, my father died in Vietnam, I wanted to honor him but I've never been much good at it" as much as Moseby wanted to chat her set the sub to autopilot "I'm going to rest for when we get there, no doubt there'll be turmoil, I suggest you do the same."


	5. Ithink that's so weird

Chapter 5: Ithink that's so weird  
Carly woke up after the car ride, they were in Oregon just outside of California on their way to Mexico. She looked out the window and saw T-Bo filling up the tank at a 7/11, Carly steps out of the car, she was going to buy a snack at the store. She immediately noticed the cashier was an African-American woman dressed as a man and assumed it was just a crossdresser. Carly selected a candy and took it to the register. The mustached woman's eyes light up immediately "Carly Shay?" She asked.  
Carly was shocked "ummmmm" her eyes darted for the door.  
"No no it's ok," she removed her mustache. "My name is Raven Baxter, you don't know me and I don't exactly know you, but I get these visions."  
"Visions?"  
"I've never figured out where they came from but it told me You'd come here so I got a job and waited"  
"Why wait for me?"  
"You're destined for great things in the near future"  
"But we're going to Mexico."  
"That's what you think, I assume you have a ride?"  
"Uh yeah, why?"  
"Because those secret army guys are coming at some point in the week and since things go to shit when you least want them to so we should go-" a window in the back broke and the sound of people moving followed.  
"Oh snap!" Shouted Raven she grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her out of the store.  
"T-Bo start the car!" Screamed Carly  
T-Bo started up the car, Freddie opened the door. Carly got in the car first, she turned and watched in horror as Raven was shocked by an electrical wire that had come undone. Carly had to act fast, she threw a plastic bottle, disconnecting the wire from Raven, she fainted but Carly pulled her into the car while avoiding being electrocuted and placed her on the floor.  
"Who's this?" Asked T-Bo as he drove as fast as he could to escape the cars of the soldiers.  
"Well I know her name is Raven and she has visions but that's it other than the fact she seems to like dressing as a dude."  
"Well she took a static shock for us so she's probably alright" said Freddie "after 10 minutes if she had any risk of carrying shock it'll be gone and we can strap her in"  
"We can't just leave her on the ground!" Screamed Carly, a bullet went through the back door of the car "actually we should follow her lead!"


	6. Oh shit, this is like in Saw

Chapter 6: Oh shit, this is like in Saw

Tori opened her eyes, she was on the floor of Beck's camper, she got up and looked around. Kat was chained by her arm to a wall "hey Tori" she said cheerfully  
"Kat, what's going on?"  
"Not sure, I'm hoping we're getting punked with Ashton Kutcher"  
"First of all that show hasn't been on in years," Robbie was duct taped to the ceiling "second could someone get me down"  
"Let me find something to cut you down" Tori checked the kitchen cabinet. She found Andre tied up and gagged inside. Beck tumbled out of the fridge.  
Jade was just sitting at the table "there's no way out" she said looking down  
"Right you are" the tv turned on revealing Sinjin "you might remember this scenario from the time on the beach you didn't invite me to, under the shroud of international conflict I have been made able to pull this off without being caught, there's a key in one of you but there's more to the puzzle that you'll have to find out-" a bullet pierced Sinjin's skull forcing blood to paint the side of the van. The tv turned off.

"Oh god what do we do?" Kat cried

"I always knew that freak had capabilities" Jade stood up

"Hey guys I found some notes" Andre held up a stack of paper "it says there's a key inside one of us"

"We're gonna hope Sinjin isn't a true psycho and look for Rex" said Tori

"Rex! No!" Robbie screamed "please don't hurt him"

"It's a goddamn puppet Robbie" screamed Jade

"He's real, I've told you all for years he's real and he feels" Robbie was freaking out

Beck pulled Rex out from under the couch "Jade" he threw it to Jade who caught him with one hand and smashed his head against the wall, it cracked into two pieces, there was a knife and a note that said weakest link.

"Hey what's all the noise" Trina came out of the bathroom "I've been doing my eyes and you guys wrecked it. Jade grabbed the knife and stabbed Trina in the stomach repeatedly to everyone's amazement. Trina lay on the floor dead.

"Jade what the fuck!?" Screamed Tori

"She pisses me off ok?, and besides it seemed pretty obvious even Sinjin knew.

"There was another way other than killing my sister in cold blood." Said Tori angrily

"You'd better watch it, I could very easily do the same to you" Jade retorted she reached inside Trina's corpse for a key. Tori reached for the knife, but Jade was just as strong, they moved to the side and put a whole in the RV, water came through.

"He did not!" Yelled Andre "put us at the bottom of the ocean!"

"In the very least we can be happy he's dead too" said Beck

Jade threw Beck the knife, "cut down Robbie" he had passed out from the trauma of his best friends destruction. Beck undid the tape but forgot the catch Robbie, who disappeared under the foot of water Beck hurried to find him. Jade stuck the key up in the air "gotcha" Jade went to unlock the door.

"Uh guys" said Kat quietly

"Oh god," Jade tried putting the key in the handcuffs, but it didn't work. "The key must be in someone else."

"It's ok, you guys get out, no one's dying for me" the water was waist level, Trina's body was floating around to everyone's disgust.

"Alright Kat, no one will die for you" Jade headbutted Kat and she went limp, "Beck it's my turn again" catching the knife, she cut off Kat's hand and grabbed her.

Andre used the key to open the door and water rushed in, the last thing that was heard was Andre's shouts "c'mon!"


	7. Back at the Tipton

Chapter 7: Back at the Tipton

"Moseby, are we there yet?" Zack looked at the ceiling

"Just about"

Cody looked at his phone "according to this we're on land"

"That's impossible" Moseby looked at the periscope "I can see land but we can't" the submarine beached in the Boston harbor "well we were gonna get there eventually, come on boys" Moseby grabbed a backpack and put a few guns in it, Cody grabbed his laptop. The three got out of the sub and walked up the pier, Boston was different now, little to no people. Buildings were burning all around.

Zack looked up at the sky and saw a helicopter, "this is the Bahavian military, it's obvious you can't control your own country with the death of our ambassador, we will be taking over, remain calm"

"Hurry up, kids, the Tipton's right there" Moseby knocked on the front

"Password?" An eye poked out the door but was immediately surprised and opened "Mr Moseby?" Maddie appeared and let them in

"Sweet thing, how ya doing?" Zack and Cody gave her hugs

"What's happened here, Madeline" asked Moseby

Maddie sighed, she looked dressed for battle "oddly enough, nothing, this is from all the panic caused by the west coast armies attacking"

"Well we got this east coast army to worry about now" said Zack

"This is getting out of hand" Moseby said grimly "where's Esteban?"

"I haven't seen him since the day of that terrorism video on tv, and everyone else left except for Arwin"

"If we want to find Esteban, Arwin is our best help" said Cody

The group went down to the basement, the area was modified with ramps and everything was closer to the ground "Arwin, where are you?" Called Zack

"Here, it's good to see you guys" Arwin was in a wheelchair, while cheerful as ever, it looked like he hadn't changed his clothes in days.

"Arwin, it's great to see you too, what happened to you, man" asked Zack

"Unfortunately, on the day that bomb went off, it caused a malfunction in the electric system. The bomb, while deadly, did nothing to the room it was contained in so the room hasn't been found, I was repairing the elevator, luckily it was only two stories up when I fell" Arwin was accepting of this fate.

"You have my condolences, but we need something to find Esteban, he's missing and we need the keys to get something I hid in one of the rooms" said Moseby

"I should have a heat-scanning goggles around here somewhere." Arwin check the drawers "aha! There you are sir, normally this wouldn't work but everyone's gone"

Cody put on the goggles "nice work, I see them already," Cody turned his head "looks like the troops have landed, we'd better hurry and get Esteban before they start doing house sweeps. The groups rushed until they got to the stairs "it's alright guys," Arwin turned around defeated.

"Arwin," called Moseby, "go to my old office and wait outside, what we needs in there"

Arwin's eyes lit up " you got it sir" he moved his wheels as fast as possible

"What are we getting Moseby?" Asked Zack "I'll explain later" they rushed up the stairs

Cody looked for the knob, but there was none, the lock was still in place, Moseby reached in his bag and pulled out a tiny device, "stand back"

"Wait" Cody took off the goggles, "there's four life signs in this apartment"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Maddie

"I didn't wanna scare off Zack"

"Hey!"

"Alright we're gonna rush in after I pop open the door" Moseby pulled out his gun and placed the device on the door, everyone got clear and then rushed in. Moseby checked the area, it was covered with the blood on the First Lady, Vice President and ambassador. Esteban was on the floor, half his face scarred likely from the bomb, Zack slapped him awake. "Little blonde people, and Mister Moseby, I've been stuck in here for days" Cody noticed the inside door knob was also gone

"You have the keys?" Asked Moseby before he stepped into the bathroom

"Yes, why?"

"We're gonna need them hurry up on your feet," he looked inside the bathroom, "one second, come help me with this" they went to the bathroom and found the other 3 people, tied up, gagged and barely conscious, the dark haired one looked familiar.

They removed his gag "thank you, so much, we've been stuck here for days, I'm Justin Russo, this is Harper and Zeke" the two acknowledged their names.

"You're that guy from the news " said Maddie

"They actually saw me, that can't be good, Zeke? You ok?"

"I think so, despite 3 days of sitting here I feel refreshed"

"We've been feeding on my aura"

Cody looked at him funny, "how'd you do that?"

"Might as well tell everyone, I'm a wizard, maybe the last one still on earth, a family was here but clearly they're gone from Boston, my wand was broken and one of the many spells I can do is keep people's bodies in normal capacity when we can't do anything" Justin sighed

"I must have caught some of it," said Esteban "thank you sir you saved my life"

"The more life the better, I'm juiced out from three days of casting" Justin looked at Moseby.

"Well I'm Moseby, this is Maddie, Esteban, Zack, and Cody. Arwin's downstairs waiting for us." They rushed downstairs, Arwin was at the door "it's that guy on tv!" Called the technician

"I really didn't think I was that obvious" Justin muttered as he ran

The doors in the lobby opened just as Moseby unlocked the door "in! Now!" He shouted Maddie closed the door behind her. Moseby felt the walls of his old office, reminiscing but then searching, he punched a hole in the wall and pulled out of piece of paper "I've got it!"

"What?" Cody was concerned with the military feet away outside the room

"Blueprints that could get us back our country" Moseby said with pride

A loud knock came from the door "this is your final warning, you're charged with resisting arrest on suspect of aiding the terrorists. Let us in."

"Vents" said Zack and Cody under their breath.

Moseby unattached the vent lid and helped Harper, Zeke and Justin in before getting in himself, followed by Esteban, the pounding sounded the whole time "we're not leaving you Arwin" the twins lifted him up and he grabbed Esteban's feet. The door began to crack, "Maddie, c'mon" Zack pulled her as Cody got in.

"I'm not letting them hurt you" Maddie kissed Zack before shoving him into the vent and sealing it.

Zack watched in horror as the men stormed in "where'd the others go!?" One yelled

"One of the books opens a secret passage, please let me live" Maddie cried, Zack knew she was acting.

"We appreciate your service, unfortunately you know the deal already" he shot Maddie in the stomach "check the books" he told the other man.

Zack felt Cody's foot and knew it was time to go. Maddie had lied to buy them more time.


	8. It's Cory time

Chapter 8: It's Cory time

The President, Samantha, Cory, Newt, Meena, Mr Baxter, Sophie, and Stickler all sat on the ground of the bunker. They had been stuck there for at least a day. They had used everything in their disposal except..

"Alright now that the situation is grim, we can use my gadgets" said Stickler

Cory stood up "has the last day just been a code blue to you?!"

"Ok first of all, Baxter, code green is right before red, second these are high grade gadgets only for emergencies"

"Well I'm so glad we've gotten to the point where you decide it's gotten too bad" Cory was moving slowly from sarcastic to aggressive

Meena stood up "Ok you're both done now, Stick, what do you have"

Stickler looked proud "it's a mini drill, and had I used it immediately we would have been caught by whoever did this the second we got up there, Mr. President, what's directly above this area?"

Martinez looked up "should be my bedroom"

"Well if someone could give me a boost to the ceiling, I'll get us out" Cory reluctantly boosted up Stickler. Stickler attached himself to the drill and disappeared, a minute later, a wire dropped to the ground, Cory looked up to see a light at the end he clipped the wire to his belt and was pulled up, Newt grabbed his feet and they flew up. They rose to the light into Martinez's room and noticed Stickler set up a pulley system. The rest of the group followed.

"Now what?" Asked Cory

Martinez pulled a gun out of his drawer "we tell everyone we're alive it'll give people hope."

President Martinez walked into the room "what the hell's going on?"

"Holy shit it's the guy I found at the mall to replace you" Cory turned to the real Martinez

"Well this is the only thing I can do now" Martinez shot the imposter in the midsection before he could call security "quick, this way"

They all went into a secret cabinet that was actually a secret room "how long have you had this?" Asked Samantha

"It's been here since the Cold War, but it's my panic room" he said

"Where are we going" Newt looked around in awe

"We've gotta leave right now, they'll be on high alert now" there was a military garage at the end with military truck. Martinez grabbed two uniforms and gave one to Cory "put this on and ride shotgun" he handed Stickler a rifle "In case they check the back, everyone in"

They piled in as Cory and Martinez put of the uniforms and got in themselves. The garage opened up in town away from the White House and they drove out after going through several checkpoints "we're gonna hide away out of town and see how things unfold" Martinez was happy despite all the things that had happened, he had gotten away alive and had saved the people he loved. He had a safehouse nearby, things were beginning to unfold just as he suspected.


	9. This can't be good

Chapter 9: This can't be good

Jade woke up far better than she had yesterday, anything was better than a locked van. The group had decided to rest on the beach, Robbie was looking for his glasses along the tide. Everyone else was asleep except for Kat who was still grabbing her wrist from where Jade had cut off her hand, they'd wrapped it up. "Hey Kat" she said awkwardly

"Morning Jade" Kat made a half grin.

"How you feeling?"

Kat didn't respond for a second "I don't blame you"

"What?"

"My hand, it's not your fault, you did it to save my life" Kat smiled

"Of course Kat, I'd never let you die"

Kat got up "let's go see how Robbie's doing"

The two walked over to their friend "Robbie how long have you been doing this" asked Jade

Robbie looked up "I haven't slept, yesterday was close to my breaking point, I lost Rex and I can't see."

"Would you like some help?" Kat smiled

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'll find them anyways" Robbie tripped over the tide "what the?" Robbie reached down and pulled a broken Rex out of the water "Rex you're alive"

"You damn well should have guessed" Robbie somehow got the mouth to move.

"Well at least you found Rex" said Kat

Jade looked off into the ocean. Something rose from the depths and floated closer. Jade soon realized it was Trina and rushed into the water to get her, she dragged her to shore "Jade what are you doing" Robbie looked concerned.

Jade didn't know what she was doing, she lay the body on the ground, she looked so peaceful, but she was dead, and Jade killed her. She had to get rid of it. What could she do though? People would catch her, there was only one way this could go, Jade pulled out the knife and cut off Trina's foot, she pulled off her sock and shoe and bit. Hard.

"Oh god what are you doing?!" Robbie grabbed Kat's hand and ran.

Jade had half finished the leg when Tori woke up "my sister you piece of shit" Tori ran over and kicked Jade in the face and then pushed Trina's body back to sea.

"You ruin everything!" Jade shouted as she tackled Tori who threw her off and ran into the nearby woods Jade followed and Kat and Robbie woke up Beck and Andre so they ran after.

Tori found a clearing with a small parking lot and a factory, she turned behind her and saw Jade running at her so she ran into the factory. When the others got there Robbie finally fainted and Kat grabbed him "keep going" she said.

Tori grabbed a broom inside and turned to fight back, she hit Jade with the broom knocking her back, "I have had it with you" Jade ran at her with the knife and plunged the knife in her stomach the same as she did to Trina, she reached all the way through and cut one of the tubes in the factory, when she pulled the knife out, it was so covered in blood it slipped out of her hand and stuck into one of the control panels, blood dripping. Tori was enraged, she broke the broom and stuck it into Jade's stomach. As Jade looked up she saw the tube squirt a liquid all over Tori. Tori stared at Jade as Jade backed away from her, Tori fell to the floor, Jade saw the body fizzle away from the chemicals as Tori screamed, but it didn't feel like Tori was gone, then Jade felt a jolt out of nowhere and stumble back only to be caught by Andre and dragged back, Beck closed the door.

"Does she look different to you?" Beck asked, Jade's pale complexion was now a tan.

"Yeah I guess" said Andre

"Freeze, right where you are" a voice called, it was one of the masked men on the news.

Beck grabbed Jade's legs and he and Andre ran outside, Robbie and Kat had broken into a car "Kat! I really hope that's hot wired" yelled Beck

Kat jumped to the front seat and pulled frantically with her one hand the at wires, the others piled into the car, Andre in the passenger seat, the others in the back.

"Jesus that was close, Beck, how's Jade?" No answer, Andre turned to the back. No Beck but his seatbelt was buckled.

"He was here before" said Robbie

"That's too many people we've lost" Andre said as they sped away from the factory.


	10. That's so upgrade

Chapter 10: That's so upgrade

Mr Baxter was cooking fish on the grill, "so glad we could get together before you went back to college" he prodded the fish some more.

Cory walked out onto the porch "Raven where the hell did you put the cheese puffs?"

"You're holding them.." Raven replied a little confused

Cory looked down and saw the puffs "oh yeah.."

Raven looked at the two of them and it dawned upon her "wait a sec, I got electrocuted"

"You did indeed" Mr Baxter was now grilling cheese puffs

Cory reached into his fish, pulled out a smaller fish and ate it "we're your subconscious" you're in a very minor coma and you should wake up soon"

"You just kinda miss us" Mr Baxter was now a giant fish

"We'll see you soon" Cory said as the two started shouting Raven while fish Baxter ate Cory.

"Raven!" Carly screamed she was holding Raven's head while she was seizuring

"Woah! I'm back" Raven sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"Just bout 20 minutes" T-Bo said while smoking one of Spencer's blunts.

"Who are these people and whys the driver on weed?!"

"Oh yeah this is T-Bo and Freddie" Carly pointed

Freddie didn't look up from his computer.

"And I'll have you know this is helping me drive better" T-Bo laughed.

"Well then. So we're going to D.C." Raven said it almost like it wasn't a question.

"Hell no we're getting out of here and going to Mexico" T-Bo yelled.

"But Carly your destiny must be fulfilled. You're a very important piece of the puzzle" Raven was very serious.

"Why? I'm not important"

"The visions don't tell how or why. They just show me what's essential and must happen and I see you standing over something in victory but that's all I see I swear," Raven had a strange look on her face "wait a second, turn left now!" T-Bo turned and a missile rolled past

"Ok now you should all get buckled up, Raven if you get us out of this we can go to DC but I'm driving along the Mexican border"

Raven buckled up, how had she predicted that so fast? She'd have to worry about that later "sounds like a deal, drift to the right they fired a ton"


	11. Back from the future

Chapter 11: Back from the future

Donald Davenport was lounging on the couch when Eddy popped onscreen

"Hey there's a message from the President" he said in his regular loud tone.

"Again? What's he so paranoid about?" Davenport got up and went over to the screen "Mr President you just called last week what's wrong?"

Martinez was white as a sheet and was leaning back in a chair almost not by choice "Mr Davenport, those uh bionic rats you made?"

Davenport was taken aback "well they are still people but yes. Why?"

"I need you to uh make some more but leave the programming to my other people just make the shells"

"Sir you don't seem to understand how biotec works. These kids are living"

"Well make the biotech and ship it off for our soldiers"

"Sir..." Something downstairs went off "if you'll excuse me a second" he went down to the lab, Adam, Bree and Chase were practicing their powers. They ended up in a pile on the floor when Davenport got there.

"Oh hey Davenport" Adam said obliviously.

"Guys I'm gonna need to borrow you for a second the time machines acting up and it might need stabilizing"

"Wait the time machine!?" Questioned Chase

"Omg we've never even seen that" Bree said with excitement

"Do you even use that thing?" Asked Adam

"Well no but I sent a rock and when it came back there was a note telling me not to use it" Davenport opened the chamber containing the machine. It was on its side and rocking a little. Davenport opened it up and a person crawled out. "What the? Who are you?"

The teenager looked up at him startled "wait you're Donald Davenport aren't you?"

"Uh yes"

The boy got up and grabbed Davenport's shirt collar "did you give the president biotec yet?!"

"No he's asking for it right now upstairs"

The boy let go "don't do it"

The lab rats were in the doorway looking "uh hey who are you?" Asked Bree

"Oh yeah almost forgot, I'm Phil, I'm from the future" he replied

Adam was disappointed "aw I was hoping you were a homeless guy"

"Wait I know you guys too, you're the original lab rats, Adam, Bree and Chase, you're dead in the future" they looked at him in shock.

"Well we aren't immortal we sorta knew that already" said Chase

"Well I can't tell you anything else for fear that the continuum breaks but I can stop you from giving up the tech. It won't prevent but it might delay what happens in the future, I spent two years here then we went back to find an apocalypse, we caused it by doing something but even I don't know what we did and when we got there the people who are still there murdered my parents and my sister" he put a smile back on "but that hasn't happened for a century at least, I went to a library to find out what happened and then I found an abandoned time machine. These are classic models invented by you, Davenport. You paved the way for time travel as well as so many other things I can't tell you about"

"Well I won't give him the tech what else do you want?"

"I know from a book these guys are gonna attack your house today" said Phil

"Thank god Leo and Tasha are on vacation" Davenport heard an explosion.

"Don, there's some guys here to see you with guns" Eddy called before a man shot the screen. He showed up in the lab. "Yeah we should probably leave they have a helicopter"

"Don't we have a helicopter?" asked Davenport

"Theirs has guns" Eddy pointed out

"Oh yeah, shoulda got that permit, how about those watches?" A table rose with a tub of watches "pick your color, these will show me how you're doing at all times" everyone got one. "Now everyone in the cellar"

He led them into a room that closed behind them, "what do we do now?" Asked Adam.

Davenport smiled smugly. "It's gonna launch us into the air and we'll land in the water" he pressed a button "hope you ate lite".


	12. Third army of evil for those counting

Chapter 12: Third army of evil for those counting at home

Jack Brewer was sparing with Kim and Rudy, Milton was meditating, and Jerry was looking for something to eat. "It's been pretty quiet, when was the last time you saw a black dragon around?" Asked Jack.

"It sure has been a while, I think they went out of business." Replied Rudy as he blocked Jack then Kim

"No wonder I've felt so secure the last few months" Milton opened an eye.

"Guess I must have scared them away" Jerry flexed despite having food hanging out of his mouth.

"Right" they others said together.

"Hey are those people out there ok?" Asked Kim "they look dead."

"Hmm they do now that you mention it" said Rudy, he turned to Jack "you don't think?..."

Jack's eyes widened "no way in hell am I dealing with zombies, how many are there?"

They looked out through the glass "maybe they're all just tired" said Rudy.

Mall cop Joan stormed into the mall court "you're all moving too slow in a traffic zone, I'm gonna have to ask you all to cease and desist" one of the people walked up behind her and bite her jugular, she fired off a shot before she fell to the ground, the zombies crowded her as she was devoured.

"OK those are zombies, let's get out" cried Rudy he grabbed his prized katana and unsheathed it. The group stormed out only to realize there had been zombies out of view, the swarmed closer as everyone went back to back "I'm sorry guys I should have thought this through"

Rudy was preparing to attack when something flew through the air, he turned to see Falafel Phil with a bucket of appetizers, the zombies forgot about the Wasabi Warriors and rushed to the food "Rudy! I am so glad I helped in time, we must be leaving here right now" he threw his bucket at one of the zombies and grabbed Officer Joan's gun and waved them over to a mall corridor. As they moved Rudy slashed zombie skulls in half.

"Where we gonna go now guys?" Jerry's eyes darted around the room.

"The broom closet! I sleep there, there's a vent" replied Phil

No one thought to question why he slept there but they followed quickly, Phil locked the door. "The vent is behind the shelf"

The group pushed the shelf open to reveal an open window, "Phil, this is literally just a window to the parking lot" Rudy was distraught but this was better than a vent.

"Same thing in Hachmakitan just go" everyone stepped out the window and blocked it with the shelf when the zombies broke the door.

"Could we...go to a hospital" Milton fainted but Rudy caught him

"What's his deal?" Asked Kim

"Oh god, his shoulder, he's bleeding!" yelled Rudy

"That stray bullet Joan fired must have hit him" said Jack

"I'm surprised the little guy lasted this long without passing out" Jerry joked to hide his concern.

Rudy set down Milton "I'll go get something from the hospital" he called before running into a van with a thud. Everyone looked to see the van had people in it. It was driven by a 30 year old African-American, the passenger seat held a teenage girl with dark hair.

"Need a ride? We're going to the east coast." Said the girl

"Anythings better than here" said Jerry as he opened the door to reveal a guy on his computer and a frizzy haired dark skinned woman.

"Only if you agree to stop at the hospital to help our friend" demanded Rudy "and don't try anything"

"Goddamnit, it's because I'm black isn't its!?" Said the driver

"Calm down T-Bo, they're on our side" said the girl "well do it, and hurry those guys on the news aren't far behind"

"Ok everyone in, Phil you comin?"

"Just to the hospital, the Bahavians have taken the east, they're at war with Hachmakitan, I'd be shot immediately" replied Phil.

"Alright the hospital it is" said the girl.


	13. Literally good luck Charlie

Chapter 13: Literally good luck Charlie

Bob Duncan drove the bug mobile home from another extermination job. He loved the smell of the poisonous gas he used on the little critters. It was soothing for him but now he was ready to come home to his wonderful family, he pulled into the garage and got out of the van "hey guys I'm back" he said but his reunion was cut short when he found Gabe dead at his feet "oh god no" he grabbed him and held him until he say PJ on the couch with his throat slit "PJ" he carried Gabe and set him down next to him, he noticed they both had strange bite marks on their bodies, he then remembered Amy and Charlie were here too. He rushed to his van and grabbed his poison gas fumer and ran upstairs in Charlie's room, he first found Amy with her neck broken and a hooded man holding Charlie. "Fucking put her down right now" he attempted to be as threatening as he could with a vacuum-like device.

The man turned to reveal his face, which was extremely pale but he looked young, yet his eyes looked so old. "If only you knew" he said "I need her more than you do at this moment" he flew out the window with no aid. Bob rushed downstairs to the garage and got in his van, he saw Teddy and Spencer walking home

"Hey dad what's going.."

"Get in now I'll explain"

Getting in Spencer said hello but Bob ignored him "Teddy that's a vampire and he's got Charlie we need to go now"

"What about mom PJ and Gabe?" Bob didn't answer

They tailed the vampire in the van, the road was clear as they followed him to a cathedral. "This was way easier than those Canadian teenagers trying to stop me." He mocked.

"Put down my sister you maniac" screamed Teddy

"Well if you insist" the vampire dropped Charlie into a portal "names Jesse by the way" he gave a maniacal grin.

Bob lunged at him but Jesse caught him and threw him against a small church wall "you can call me Billy Mays if you like cuz I'm not done yet" he turned to Spencer and Teddy before Bob blacked out.

When Bob opened his eyes, Jesse was gone, as was Spencer, but Teddy lay on the floor motionless. Bob said nothing, he solemnly lifted Teddy and carried her to the van, she had no pulse and she felt like she was burning up. He drove back shedding many tears, the town was unquestioning of the event, they didn't seem to care and he hated it. Bob parked the van and pull Teddy out placing her on the couch with the rest of the family, then he went outside in the backyard with a shovel and dug 5 graves. He walked back inside and wrapped Gabe in a blanket before carrying him out to the first grave and filling it. He did the same for PJ and marked them both with rocks. Then he carried Amy out and placed her in her grave but after filling it in he just lay there on the ground crying. When he got in the house after pulling himself together he prepared to take Teddy again when she opened her eyes. Bob stepped back in shock "Teddy?"

Teddy examined her surroundings "yeah dad, what happened?"

"You- you died, I was about to bury you and then..."

"I feel different still" she felt her teeth.

Bob sighed "show me your neck" Teddy turned to reveal bite marks.

"Son of a bitch, you're a vampire"

"Where's Spencer?"

"He was gone when I woke up"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'll get you a cloak to protect you from the sun and some animal meat In case you have blood lust but I honestly don't know what we're gonna do..."


End file.
